


sunbright

by nashetania



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Sibling Incest, They're doing all of this in the es garden, Yuuta has lost control of his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashetania/pseuds/nashetania
Summary: "Hinata turns to him then, catching Yuuta’s eyes and giving him a small wave, and Yuuta thinks he’s falling a little more in love with him every day. Unfair. Hinata is so unfair."Yuuta really just can't help but be tempted by his brother.
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Aoi Yuuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	sunbright

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata tucking his hair behind his ear is really attractive. Hinata in a ponytail is really attractive too.
> 
> This is just cleverly disguised Hinata lovemail.
> 
> Anyway, hinayuu are in love. They're so in love.

It’s _hot_. Almost oppressively so, with the sun shining down through a clear blue sky at the beginning of summer, and if not for the light breeze that blows through the garden it would be altogether too much. The sun smiles and Aoi Hinata smiles with it.  
  
It’s not that Yuuta doesn’t get it, it’s really a lovely day after the chilly mornings they’d had recently, but really Hinata gets way too into stuff like this. His smile is infectious though, so when Hinata grins and offers his hand to pull Yuuta outside, saying that it's far, far too nice of a day to practice inside in the air-conditioning, Yuuta nods and takes it. Which is how Yuuta finds himself here, breathing hard and wiping the sweat off his face with the hem of his t-shirt, the beat of their latest song echoing loudly in his ears from the speaker Hinata had set up. 

“Break time, break time!” Hinata says as Yuuta collapses onto one of the benches, leaning back and letting himself relax. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Hinata pulling his hair up into a messy ponytail, the strands clumping together a bit with sweat and, well, Yuuta can’t deny that this view is one of the reasons he agreed with Hinata’s silly idea this time. Hinata’s been tying his hair up lately, tucking it behind his ear and clipping it back as spring changes to summer or after a practice like this and, while sometimes Yuuta thinks he might be a bit frustrated _Hinata_ is the one who’s breaking their match this time, it’s so distractingly attractive that Yuuta can’t bring himself to care.

Hinata has the sleeves of his t-shirt rolled up, exposing his arms and the subtle muscle definition that he’s growing more into now, and it’s tied at his waist so if Yuuta looks at just the right time he can see the lines of his abs when Hinata moves. The low ponytail, fastened loosely with Hinata’s bright pink hair tie, exposes all of the pale expanse of his neck. There are droplets of sweat beading against his hairline and rolling down his neck and Yuuta wants to nuzzle his face into the curve of it and kiss them away. It’s things like this, looking at his brother through this lens of arousal, that have had him half hard all week.

It’s not like Yuuta isn’t allowed to be; they’ve long since moved past late night tearful confessions and fervently holding the other like they’ll disappear and the ache of their first times freely given to each other. By now it’s changed into something more comfortable and knowing. It’s only natural, just like everything about them, to love each other. And with that love comes wanting too. Like the way Yuuta can’t keep his eyes off of Hinata now that he’s able to look to his fill. Especially at practice like this, watching Hinata move in time to the music and flip into the air, his shirt riding up to expose the line of his back.

Or finishing up his cooldown stretches like he is now, bending over and touching both hands to the tips of his feet in a show of flexibility that Yuuta shouldn’t find quite that sexy considering he just finished his own set of stretches, but since when has anything about his brother been fair? Hinata turns to him then, catching Yuuta’s eyes and giving him a small wave, and Yuuta thinks he’s falling a little more in love with him every day. Unfair. Hinata is so unfair.

“Aniki, come over here.” Yuuta says, hoping the edge of want in his voice sounds enough like exhaustion to cover it up for now.

Ever loyal, Hinata jogs the dozen or so feet over to him to stand in front of Yuuta, blotting out the sun.  
  
“What’s up, Yuuta-ku--” Yuuta cuts him off by pulling Hinata down by the collar and pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He can immediately feel Hinata kiss back, adapting to Yuuta’s rhythm and running his tongue against Yuuta’s, licking into his mouth with a practiced and familiar ease. Yuuta thinks that sometimes there’s nothing he loves more than kissing his brother silly, that maybe he could do it for hours, even all day if he didn’t have to move his lips to sing the next day.  
  
Hinata breaks their kiss to pull back a bit, a thin trail of saliva connecting them before he licks his lips.  
  
“Yuuta-kun sure is bold, doing this kind of thing in public~” He singsongs, but Yuuta can see the way his eyes dart to the other entrances and the windows above them, making a quick sweep of the area. Hinata always cares about Yuuta’s reputation far more than Yuuta himself ever has. Still, Yuuta does know when to be careful, he’s not the reckless one of them, at least not today. Even if there are cameras to watch out for too, the fact that Hinata has been trying to get into Vice President Saegusa’s pants for months is probably enough to get them off the hook.

“You’re one to talk.” Yuuta replies, shrugging, like Hinata doesn’t love to leave marks just under the edges of where his uniform covers. Like Hinata didn’t first kiss him desperately on the roof all that time back then. And, yes, certainly they shouldn’t be doing this, here or anywhere else, but they haven’t had a proper moment like this in long enough that Yuuta feels like he needs this. It’s nothing so over the top as when Hinata falls into his arms dramatically after a long day of work crying that he’ll die if he doesn’t have his touch, but perhaps just as intense.

Yuuta reaches for Hinata’s wrist and drags him forward with no resistance, Hinata going easily until his knees are on the bench, hovering with his crotch just above Yuuta’s lap. It’s still not nearly close enough, not nearly, and Yuuta rests his hands on Hinata’s ass to press them together, grinding up against Hinata to get some form of friction. He’s not surprised to find Hinata already starting to get hard, he’s always been easy to work up; whatever Yuuta is feeling, Hinata will match. Hinata groans a bit at the look Yuuta must be giving him though and presses his face into Yuuta’s shoulder to hide the hints of blush that Yuuta already saw.  
  
“I can’t help it when Yuuta-kun is acting so tempting.” He pouts, rolling his hips down against Yuuta’s and letting out a little gasp.

“Yeah.” Yuuta says, kissing against Hinata’s exposed neck “Me neither, Hinata-kun.”

With Hinata so close, the heat radiating off of him is enough to compete with even the weather, but Yuuta welcomes him. He wants to feel all of him, chest to chest, body to body, like he could melt into him and become one in that moment. All thoughts feel like they’re dissolving except for the feeling of Hinata against him, grinding down in a messy but perfect rhythm that Yuuta matches. It would be easy to come like this, they certainly have before, but Yuuta greedily still wants more. He wants to touch Hinata here, in the bright daylight.

Their practice clothes don’t have buttons or belts and it’s so easy to pull Hinata’s cock out from them and hear his soft moans at just that light touch as Hinata reaches to do the same.

Hinata’s fingers feel like his, like how he would touch himself, but heightened with the heat and the sensitivity as Hinata thumbs at the dribbling precum and moves his hand purposefully, not holding back. Some days Hinata likes to just touch him, to press a single finger to his length and place sweet kisses to the head, as if he’s so in awe that he can’t bear to let this have an end. Here however he seems just as hurried and needy as Yuuta is, with fast, hard strokes, his other arm wrapped around Yuuta’s back keeping them locked close together as if craving every scrap of contact.  
  
“Yuuta-kun, Yuuta-kun.” Hinata whispers, almost reverently, as Yuuta strokes him, working his hand over Hinata’s cock to the same time as their music and the beat of their hearts together. Yuuta knows this won’t last long, not like this, but that’s okay. He and Hinata can do this as many times as they want now.  
  
He nuzzles more against Hinata’s pulse point, pulling on his ponytail to show more of the soft skin. Yuuta longs to bite down, to suck, to mark Hinata’s neck where his hair usually covers and claim him where only they would know. So he does, sucking long and hard in little spots near his hairline until they’re red and dark and pressing his teeth down into the side of Hinata’s neck until he keens. He can feel Hinata squirming against him, his hand stuttering on Yuuta’s cock as unfocused as he is with how Yuuta is touching him and it makes Yuuta almost proud. He loves that he can do this to Hinata, to make his impossibly talented brother so distracted and needy with just his touch. If they were in bed Yuuta would want to touch him everywhere, with his hands, with his lips, to fuck him or be fucked by him for hours on end.

But right now they don’t have that sort of time.

When Yuuta meets Hinata’s gaze, pulling away from his neck after placing a little kiss to the marks he’d left, Hinata’s eyes are so bright, swirling green with lust and love and Yuuta lets himself be kissed by him. It’s warm in the way all of Hinata’s kisses are warm, so overflowing with affection and just a bit too sweet. Hinata finds his rhythm again with his hand, and Yuuta is glad his mouth is occupied, because Hinata swallows down all of his sounds, as if he’s tasting them on his tongue. Yuuta knows he’s close, so he speeds up too, making sure that Hinata mirrors him when he comes, releasing against Hinata’s hand as Hinata’s own cum hits his wrist. 

It feels so good, so satisfying, so much of everything that he’s needed and he can hardly do anything but cling to Hinata as he works him through it, pressing countless chaste kisses to his twin’s lips in the afterglow. Holding him like this is like being one, hot and sweltering in all the right ways as if they’ll mix into one being.

Up until it really isn’t and Yuuta remembers that they’re still in the garden, and their music is still too loud, and Hinata is sitting in his lap, and it’s _hot_.

“Aniki… Move over. I’m dying here.” Yuuta says, letting go as Hinata does his best to roll beside him on the bench, his legs still wobbly. He hasn’t even thought to try and stuff himself back into his pants yet, just letting his head rest against Yuuta’s shoulder. It’s too hot for cuddling, but Yuuta guesses he won’t scold him too much for that.

What Yuuta will scold him for though is how Hinata brings his cum covered hand up to his lips and licks at his palm.

“As always, Yuuta-kun tastes the best!” Hinata says with that damned grin on his face and Yuuta thinks he really will melt, but this time into the bench, or maybe into the earth itself.

“Aniki, that’s _embarrassing_.” Yuuta hisses, but he’s too tired to argue with him much, instead taking Hinata’s hand in his own and sucking each one of his fingers clean with little swirls of his tongue against the tips. It doesn’t taste nearly as good as Hinata makes it out to be, but it’s his own so Yuuta supposes he can take responsibility.

“Definitely not the best…” Yuuta says, pulling back once he’s cleaned Hinata up, and he can’t deny the satisfaction in watching Hinata’s face turn as pink as his hair clips.

“Unfair, Yuuta-kun…” he says, fidgeting a bit, and Yuuta raises an eyebrow. Since when was he the unfair one here anyway? That’s always been Hinata’s job.

Yuuta takes pity though, pressing his lips to Hinata’s softly. He’s too tired to go another round in this heat, but the dorms shouldn’t be too busy at this time of day so they can get some cuddling in instead of finishing up practice. That sounds nice honestly. Maybe aniki really is rubbing off on him more and more lately. He can’t say he minds.

“I love you.” Hinata says when Yuuta breaks the kiss. He’s said it a million times today but Yuuta will always respond the same.

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too.” Yuuta says, offering Hinata his clean hand to help him up. “Let’s get cleaned up, okay.”

It’s hot and the sun is bright in the sky, but Yuuta thinks the smile Hinata gives him back is even brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> "(Moving your body with all your strength, basking in the light of the sun… Is this what they call a perfect day?)
> 
> (I want to share this happiness with Yuuta-kun.)"
> 
> -Aoi Hinata


End file.
